


I think I have a little (big) crush on you

by hyungwonho1252



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonho1252/pseuds/hyungwonho1252
Summary: Jeno and jaemin had been friends since kindergarten. But when high school starts the line between best friend and boyfriend gets a little blurry..





	I think I have a little (big) crush on you

It all started in the month of September when the weather was still warm and the ever so lovely summer break had come to an end. 

"Jaemin-ah it's your first day of kindergarten.. please try not to miss mommy too much and try to to make some friends today alright?" 5 year old Jaemin was scared to let go

of his mothers hand and enter the big school building with a bunch of strangers where he could easily get lost. "o-okay mom i love you" Jaemin he said with tears still streaming down his cheeks walking into the school.

When he entered his classroom. The teacher walked him to his desk. His desk buddy was already sitting there, glasses on his face, and a big smile on his face that made his eyes fold into little sparkly crescents. Jaemin couldn't talk. He just sat there while still trying to hold back his tears.

Jeno was extremely excited to start kindergarten. He woke up earlier than his parents and got dressed as quick as possible. He loved learning new things and was hoping he 

would finally make some friends. He was usually shy and making friends was hard for him. When he arrived to the school with his parents. He quickly kissed their cheeks and

said goodbye eager to get inside and see his classmates and the classroom. He put his things in his cubby and sat at his desk waiting for the teachers instructions.

What he didn't expect to see was a boy nearing his desk with tears pooling in his eyes. He decided to tap the boy on his shoulder.

"W-why are you crying?" he asked gently

"I-I m-miss my mom..its s-scary h-here" little jaemin managed to get out, his voice weak. his head was facing down towards the desk and he had his hands covering his face.

"hey it's okay, don't cry! umm hey! do you wanna see my favorite action figure?? I'll let you play with him!!" Jeno usually didn't like to share his own toys, but he was determined to 

make the boy stop crying and smile.

Jaemin didn't say anything but looked at the figure in Jeno's hands with a little bit of interest.

Since Jaemin wasn't smiling yet, Jeno decided to try to make him laugh. He took his pencil eraser and put it onto the action figure, making it look like the big muscular Hulk

character was wearing an ugly pink hat. 

"Look!" jeno said. 

"He looks dumb!" Jaemin said, but he couldn't help the giggle that left his mouth.

Jeno was pleased with himself, he realized when the boy stopped crying and finally looked him in the eyes that the boy was really charming especially when he laughed. 

"My name is Lee Jeno" Jeno said 

" I'm Na Jaemin" jaemin replied 

"Jaemin-ah, let's go play with the other kids over there. they have toy cars!!" Jeno said taking Jaemin's hand in his and leading the way.

That day jeno and jaemin met, Donghyuk, the loud kid who stuck pencil erasers up his nose and had to go to the nurse's office to get them out. And Huang Renjun who shook

his head at Donghyuk's childish behavior while mumbling a "what an idiot" but walked him to the nurse regardless. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When middle school started the 4 friends were so excited to see that they had similar schedules and would be in the some of the same classes. Jaemin and Jeno had math together after history and walked with each other to room 205. Jaemin had liked that Jeno was in his class, but that didn't change the fact that math had always been his worst subject and just going to the class gave him a major headache. They had gotten review homework assigned on the first day and Jaemin sighed the loudest sigh ever. He was ready to punch hiimself in the faces so he wouldn't have to do it. 

"Jaemin-ah" Jeno called his name gently. 

Jaemin looked up at his best friend. "what Jeno?" 

"Do you wanna work on the homework at my house tonight? I can try to help you out..I know you're stressed.."

Jaemin smiled the biggest smile ever and hugged Jeno "What would i do without you?" he said. 

Jeno's heartbeat sped up the way it always did when Jaemin hugged him and he was nervous the other would start to hear his hear beating louder.

"haha alright, Jaem, let's go to lunch "he said speeding quickly out of the room. "jeno wait up!!" Jaemin giggled trying to catch up to his friend.

Later on as they walked to Jeno's house after school and Jeno's mother greeted the boys and watched them walk up the stairs together with a fond smile. They had only started the first problem and it had taken 30 mins. Jeno would've had the homework done in 10 minutes had he been alone, but he didn't wanna let Jaemin struggle on his own. 

Jaemin started to pout. "Jenooooooooo I'm never gonna pass this class! i'm the dumbest one in it!" 

"Jaem I promise i'll help you pass this class okay? You can count on me I won't let you down" Jeno said looking deep into his eyes. he hated seeing Jaemin sad. 

Jaemin's heart skipped a beat. Whenever Jeno looked at him like that it made his breath uneven. Thank God Jeno's mom came in seconds later telling the boys dinner was

ready. Snapping them both out of the trance they were in. 

Needless to say, Jaemin passed math that year. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When High school started, many things changed, all four boys were still inseparable however Jaemin realized Hyuck and Renjun were taller and more mature looking and after seeing Jeno realized just how much more handsome he looked. He started wearing contacts instead of his glasses to school and his once round face was now chizzled and more structured. Jaemin felt a little insecure about himself after the realization.

Many girls had become interested in Jeno as he was a sweetheart and extremely handsome all in one. Jaemin couldn't help it but it stung a little every time a girl would confess to Jeno. Jeno would always politely reject them however and always made sure to let Jaemin know that. 

One friday night, they the two boys had decided to have a sleepover to de-stress from school. It was nearing the end of the day and the sun was starting to set with orange pink and purple specks painting the sky. The boys were sitting next to each other on Jeno's balcony, watching the sunset. Jeno looked over to see the light breeze go through Jaemin's hair, Jaemin was looking at the sky with a sense of awe. Jeno thought he looked extremely pretty like that. 

"Jaemin-ah" Jeno said

"'what?" he asked. Still staring at the sky.

"You're beautiful. I just wanted to let you know that" Jeno said shyly.

Jaemin looked directly at him now. 

"Do you really mean that?" he asked

"I do" The atmosphere was intense and Jaemin felt like his chest was going to explode. 

"Thank you. Let''s go to bed now. i'm sleepy" He said wanting to change the subject. 

Jeno felt like he had made Jaemin upset with his comment. 'there's no way he likes guys and now i just made him really uncomfortable what do I do' Jeno thought as he tried to sleep.. 'This hurts too much, i'm going to have to try to get over him' he thought. 

The next Monday, when one of the prettiest girls at school, Yuna, asked Jeno to be her boyfriend. Jeno said yes. Jaemin was extremely hurt. He thought after that night, Jeno may have felt the same way he did, but he was extremely wrong. He knew Jeno hadn't done anything wrong, yet he couldn't help but feel like he didn't want to see or talk to Jeno at the moment. 

It was Thursday and he was supposed to go to Jeno's house after school, but he decided to go to Hyuck's house instead. When they got there, Jaemin had cried for an hour and hadn't yet said a word. 

"Jaeminnie.. you're gonna have to tell me what's wrong eventually...and why didn't you go to Jeno's house tonight? " Hyuck whispered. He assumed it had to have Jeno involved.

"Because i'm in l-love w-with him.. and he doesn't l-love m-me back" Jaemin cried.

"Oh jaeminnie, it's okay it's okay... you don't know that for a fact..maybe he's just conflicted with his feelings you know?" Hyuck said trying to comfort him.

"hey there's a party at Mark hyungs house tomorrow night..and I'd rather not go alone.. want to come? i'll tell Jun to come too." Jaemin hadn't hung out with just those two in a while, and he figured it would be an opportunity to get his mind off of Jeno.

"o-okay Hyuck, i'll go"

"Awesome! now let's watch a movie shall we?" ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaemin had been ignoring Jeno for the whole week. and it had really bothered him, 'shouldn't he be relieved that i'm dating someone?' Jeno thought. They had been sitting at lunch together when a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey babe did you hear about Mark's party tonight? I really want you to go with me..." Yuna told Jeno. He didn't really feel up to going anywhere. but he didn't want to

disappoint his new girlfriend either, he was too nice for that.

"Okay we'll go together" he told her. 

Jaemin Hyuck and Renjun arrived at the party and the music was so loud they could feel the bass in their chests. Hyuck saw Jeno and Yuna sitting on the couch and immediately turned jaemin towards the other part of the house near the drinks to avoid him seeing Jeno. When he spotted Mark's friend Yukhei the biggest flirt at school, an idea popped into his head. he had heard from mark once that Yukhei found Jaemin cute. He decided maybe trying to set Yukhei and Jaemin up would help him forget about Jeno.

"Hey Yukhei! it's been a while since we hung out!" Hyuck said. 

"Oh hey guys!!" he blushed a little when he saw jaemin behind Hyuck. 

"Hey Jaemin why don't you talk to Yukhei while Jun and I get drinks? okay great bye!!" and Jaemin tried to protest but they were gone before he had the chance.

"H-hi" Jaemin said shyly. 

What's a pretty boy like you doing here without a date huh?" Yukhei asked. Jaemin had never really been complimented by anyone other than Jeno.

'u-um well you see-" he was cut off by Yukhei taking his hand and dragging him to the other room saying "Let's dance!"

Jaemin had actually had a really good time dancing with Yukhei he had even laughed and smiled brightly when Yukhei spun him around or did funny dances. he had even forgot about Jeno for a few minutes until he saw him with his arm around Yuna. 

Jaemin hurried to the kitchen and Yukhei followed him.

"Jaemin are you alright?" Yukhei asked.

"Yeah just have a lot on my mind" 

"maybe i can help relieve some of that.." Yukhei teased getting closer to jaemin eyes aimed at his lips. He got closer and Jaemin felt wanted for once, 'its just a kiss right?' he thought.

Yuna had asked Jeno to get her another drink and as he walked into the kitchen he was shocked to see Jaemin pinned against the wall kissing someone let alone it being another boy. Jealousy, an emotion he rarely felt was taking over him. he walked up to Jaemin and pulled his arm and took him to an empty room upstairs. Pinning him against the wall.

"Jeno what's your problem??" Jaemin yelled.

"So..so i'm not good enough for you is that what it is?" Jeno said angrily tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"What the hell are you talking about Jeno, you're the one with a girlfriend! you have no right to act this way!" jaemin said. Jeno calmed down a bit, just sadness remained.

"You're right...b-but how could.. could you let him.. be your f-first kiss? Why couldn't it be me? " he sobbed. voice close to a whisper.

"w-what?"

"I wanted to be the first one w-who kissed you Jaemin! God knows i've been in love with you for years and it shouldn't but you avoiding me, it hurts so-so much" jaemin hadn't ever seen Jeno cry before. He was trying to take in all that had been said.

"you love me? you? love me? but why then why are you dating Yuna?" Jaemin questioned.

"I only did it because I was trying to get over you.."

"wow and I thought I was the dumb one..turns out were both idiots" Jaemin laughed with a sense of relief.

"What are you talking about??" Jeno said confused 

"I only kissed him because I was trying to get over the fact that you wouldn't love me like I love you.." Jaemin whispered.

"Are you serious? 100% serious?" Jeno asked. 

"100%" Jaemin replied. Looking right into his soul.

Jeno couldn't hold back any longer he crashed their lips together. All of the words that they were never able to say, were felt and understood in the kiss, Jaemin was shocked. he never wanted the moment to end. But Jeno ended the kiss abruptly to say 

"You're mine now right? you know that?" he told Jaemin. He left little kisses on his jaw and then began to suck on his neck, jaemin moaned at the contact. 

"i'm yours and you're mine" Jaemin whispered. And brought Jeno's chin up so he could kiss his lips again. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they kissed Jaemin was snapped back to reality. "Jeno? what are you gonna do about Yuna?"

"i guess i'm gonna have to tell her now..that im breaking up with her"

Jeno and Jaemin walked down the stairs hand in hand. 

Just as Jeno spotted Yuna he also spotted Yukhei and they were making out on the couch where he had sat earlier.

Jeno and jaemin looked at each other, giggling, 

"should we bother them?" Jaemin asked.

"i'll say no. I'll just text her tonight to tell her" Jeno laughed.

Hyuck and renjun saw the two boys holding hands and were shocked.

"Jeno you finally stopped being an idiot?" Hyuck asked

"Yeah we both did" Jaemin replied. 

"Oh my god! Jaemin your neck!" Renjun pointed at the hickey on jaemin's neck. Jaemin tilted his phone screen to see his reflection and blushed hard when he saw what Renjun was talking about.

he hid his face in Jeno's chest. Jeno just smirked. 

"Had to let everyone know he's mine" he said

"ahhh Jenooo-yah! stop being disgusting!" Hyuck yelled and slapped his shoulder. Making everyone laugh except for Jaemin who just got more embarrassed. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that night, Jeno and jaemin no longer had to hide their feelings for each other, And both of them felt a weight lift off their shoulders.

As they were once again watching the sun set at Jeno's house. Things were different this time. They were both laying down while were holding hands. Jaemin was staring at Jeno who was staring at the sky.

"Jeno"

"yes Jaemin-ah?"

"I never got to tell you before, but I think you're really beautiful too"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you thought of it i'd love to read your comments!


End file.
